


Be in My Eyes (and Be in My Heart)

by MistysGatorTeeth



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth
Summary: “You… you want to - my upstairs?”Dani’s breath leaves her in a giddy laugh. The kind that makes her smile after, that makes Jamie smile back at her. “Yes. Yes, your upstairs.”..Dani invites herself up to Jamie's apartment.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 336





	Be in My Eyes (and Be in My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like everyone's throwing their hat into the ring with a damie's first-time fic, here you go with mine.

Jamie’s land rover is every bit  _ hers  _ \- from the dried mud on the floor mats, to the smell of freshly cut greenery that perfumes the fabric of the seats. There are gardening gloves tucked up on the dashboard and a case of Fuller’s  _ London Pride  _ in the backseat. The radio spills with catchy rock music, turned down as low as it can until it’s a hum from the speakers around them. 

Outside the late-night sky twinkles with dim stars, the quiet main street of Bly not giving off enough brightness to counter them. Jamie shuffles her hands in her lap, sniffling her nose as the autumn cold starts chilling her fingers. Though it is cooler out, Dani feels warm in her turtleneck, the grey wool a companion to the alcohol in her system, warming her up.  _ Not the only thing warming her up. _ Dani blushes redder as Jamie blows into her palms. They had ended up in the car after the bartender had given Jamie a solemn look and announced to the pair - the only ones in the pub - that last call was imminent. They’d stepped outside, and Jamie’s hand had bumped against her own until their fingers intertwined in the cover of Jamie’s jacket sleeve back to the truck. 

“I like that place.” Dani blurts out. Her eyes focus on the shadows that the streetlights place across Jamie’s features next to her. This had been her third time, going with the gardener to the only pub in Bly. Though the first two had been riddled with worry,  _ nerves  _ that crept up her spine and settled both in her chest and mind, this time Dani had found herself actually letting herself enjoy her time there. She pretends that she doesn’t know why, but she peeks into the rearview mirror and only gazes at her own reflection. Not her past. “It’s still so early though.” 

“Oi, Poppins - it’s nearly one.” Her lip pulls up in a smirk with a quirked brow, and her fingers find the rattle of her key ring to start the engine. “Still on that American time, then?” She peers down at her hand, only to better see what she's doing. But as it slips in, Dani’s own fingers wander over and gently rest against the back of her hand to still it. 

Jamie’s head tilts to look at her then. At Dani, all pretty and warm with a pint or two. Dani, whose lip seems to wobble on her every word; like she’s just about considering every syllable to murmur. “Wait,” She settles on and leaves it like that. 

Jamie leaves the keys in, but her hand falls away and ends up roosting on Dani’s thigh through her jeans. She lets the blonde play with her fingers, a nervous habit Jamie can’t seem to want to break her of. “Dani,” She starts, and she narrows her eyes to read the blonde’s ever confusing emotions. “You ‘aight?” 

“I just-” Dani huffs, and she intertwines her fingers into Jamie’s to squeeze her palm. There’s nobody walking down the sidewalk, and there’s only one car that’s lit up and left nearby; the bartender’s own. “I was wondering…” 

“Blimey Poppins, if you’re feeling a bit iffy, tell me before you paint my car with your supper, yeah?” And though she says it in a somewhat kidding tone, Jamie’s hand is on her back at the moment she suspects her to feel unwell. Her thumb rubbing comforting circles through the material of her sweater. 

That has to be the thing, probably, when Dani looks back on it. Jamie’s concern for her wellbeing, that makes her finally choke out her question. The sentence that strings together and makes the nerve endings under her skin buzz and her lungs feel a bit heavy with held breath, “Are you going to invite me up?” 

Jamie’s eyes blink, a bit taken back. A bit shocked. 

“Upstairs.” Dani clarifies, and her trepidatious regard flickering to the building front, the pub’s sign, and the windows above it with drawn shut curtains. Jamie gawks a bit. At Dani, at her boldness. Her brows raise, and her eyes widen and her mouth parts open as for once it’s Jamie’s turn to be a bit flustered. 

“You… you want to - my upstairs?” 

Dani’s breath leaves her in a giddy laugh. The kind that makes her smile after, that makes Jamie smile back at her. “Yes.  _ Yes _ , your upstairs.”

..

Jamie’s hands nearly drop her keys  _ three  _ times before the old oak door creaks open for them. Inside the apartment, there’s little in the way of wall decorations. No notable photos framed against the paper that covers the surfaces. A couch sits with blankets thrown over the back of it, a kitchen with an open box of  _ Wheaties  _ cereal left out. Plants dot around the rooms, coloring the somewhat neutral tones with ferns and ivy that trails to its own content. On the windowsill, where the blinds are shuttered, a wine bottle sits filled with cut blooms. 

“Didn’t expect the company,” Jamie explains, rocking back on her heels after giving the door a soft kick to shut it. The deadbolt clicks into its place, and Dani turns to give the gardener a toothy grin. 

“I like it,” Dani says. She lets her bag drop to the floor and follows Jamie as she watches the other woman toe-off her boots. Jamie’s jacket finds its home on the hook by the door, and she steps around Dani to lead her toward the living area. But Dani, Dani’s lips pull into a resolute and firm set line, and she shakes her arms out from the stiffness of worriment. Her fingers reach out, and she has to lean on her toes forward to catch Jamie’s hand with her own before the gardener wanders too far out of reach. Jamie’s steps halt, and she turns to face Dani’s interruption. The au pair blinks, she flicks her look from Jamie’s eyes to her lips. 

“Hey,” Dani whispers, letting it ride on the exhale of her breath. 

“Hey,” Jamie repeats, and her other hand comes to settle on the waistline of Dani’s jeans. Her thumb pressed between the meeting garments, cold against Dani’s skin. The lamp has a warm yellow light to it, and it highlights the golden hues in the blonde’s hair as Jamie raises her hand from being held by Dani to the back of the other woman’s neck. The palm on her neck doesn’t pull her forward though, and Dani’s nose bumps against Jamie’s as she leans in herself. Jamie inhales, and she gulps, “You sure about this, Poppins?” 

“Yeah,” Her voice  _ does  _ crack, right in between the little space that separates them. Dani makes sure to fix that with a confirming kiss to the corner of Jamie’s mouth, her own motion so decided it sways Jamie back on her feet. Dani again consents, “Yes, I want to.” 

That seems enough, then. Jamie takes her time to kiss her, Dani’s eyes open and awkward until she relaxes into Jamie’s form. One arm loops around her back and their feet bump into each other through their socks as the gardener staggers them toward an opened doorway. In the bedroom, Dani blushes as she recognizes the bed centered in the space, Jamie does break them apart as she pulls off her own bottoms, leaving her in plain black cotton underwear and a shirt that rides up on her stomach. She kicks her jeans under the bed so Dani doesn’t stumble on them as Jamie sits on the edge of the mattress with a resounding squeak of the springs - they part for the moment, and Dani pants as she looks down at Jamie’s darkened, lustful eyes looking up at her. 

Jamie’s fingers pull at the loops of her jeans, and her fingers wander to find the front and pop the button of them. The tension released on her waist, the denim material falls down until it hits the middle of her thigh. In the soft light of a streetlamp filtered by wispy white curtains, Jamie stares unabashedly at the pale, freckled skin exposed to her. She tugs at them until more and more of Dani’s legs become free to be looked at. Jamie tries not to  _ obviously  _ flicker her staring at the cream-colored fabric of Dani’s underwear just below eye level to her. Dani’s hands plant themselves on Jamie’s shoulders, and she gently pushes the gardener back. 

The bed creaks again louder as the blonde climbs right into Jamie’s lap. She crosses her arms in front of herself and pulls with a sharp and determined tug until the turtleneck is falling to the ground forgotten for tomorrow morning. Dani’s hair falls back around her shoulders, messy, she huffs out a breath blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Her chest, held by a brassiere similar in color to her underwear, is colored red with a flush against it. Though Jamie can’t admire it for too long, as Dani leans down to drag her tongue against Jamie’s bottom lip and,  _ fuck-  _

Seems Americans might be rivaling the French on this subject. 

Dani’s hands cover Jamie’s and she’s almost too busy with the au pair’s tongue in her mouth to notice her palms being pressed onto Dani’s chest. An invitation. And though Jamie wants nothing more than to work her fingertips under the padded cups she feels through, Dani’s going too  _ fast.  _ Her fumbling hands are already trying to worm their way between them down. 

So however mournful she is to pull her palms away from Dani’s chest, Jamie forces herself to do it. She flips them over, just as Dani’s hand was catching the edge of her underwear. The bed creaks as Dani lands on her back softly at Jamie’s side, and again as Jamie turns and props herself on her elbows above the blonde. She doesn’t let Dani doubt herself, though her eyes are blown dark with arousal and they search in the dark for a reason why she was stopped, so Jamie offers peppered kisses on Dani’s neck, and she asks more than ready to drop the idea if Dani seems reluctant, “Can I use my mouth?” 

But Dani just seems bloody  _ confused  _ for a good moment, as Jamie sits up to settle her weight on Dani’s legs. Her mouth parted and her chin moves with words she thinks over before speaking. Something must click though, and the gears start turning again as she gets a deep, scarlet burn across the bridge of her nose. “Nobody-I mean, I’ve never- Eddie didn’t…”  _ Dead boyfriend,  _ yikes. But the mention of him doesn’t seem to damper the mood, Dani just seems  _ scared _ ; her fingers tightening in the sheets and her legs squeezing together. But she nods her head against the bed, and her hair splays out around her like a halo as her eyes squeeze shut. 

“You sure?” Jamie sits up on her knees around Dani’s hips, kisses her again until she seems to relax a bit. Brushes unruly strands from Dani’s face until the au pair finally opens her eyes to nod again a bit more absolute. “Okay,” Jamie returns the confirmation, and she grabs Dani’s hand firmly with her own. “If you want me to stop, you tell me, aight?” 

Dani smiles into the kiss that follows, “Okay.” 

And when Jamie sinks down to Dani, their hands stay together and intertwined on Dani’s stomach. Jamie uses the little changes in squeezing of her palm to read Dani’s reactions to each move. Each kiss, each touch, until she’s right settled in between the other woman’s legs, and the cotton of Dani’s underwear is removed and cast away without second thoughts. 

“Oh god!” Dani gasps, and she can’t look down anymore, as Jamie starts doing  _ things  _ that just have her grasping at the blankets and her fingers squeezing Jamie’s until her knuckles turn white. Her breath stutters out in a string of expletives, and her legs can’t decide whether to open more or snap shut to trap Jamie there. 

Jamie,  _ Jamie,  _ Jamie  _ laughs  _ against her and it sends delightful vibrations right through her. The pit in her lower stomach burns and aches, it sends out fire through her limbs and Dani buzzes with every pattern Jamie tries. She’s almost embarrassed at how quickly Jamie’s working her up and over, but she looks down and sees Jamie’s eyes focused on her as she buries her face between her legs and - That just seems to be enough to throw her over the edge. She  _ snaps  _ like a coil drawn too tight, and a guttural moan bubbles from her throat to ride on a high pitched squeak. Her legs shake and she bites her tongue too hard. 

Jamie crawls up again, to kiss her through the aftermath of it. She lets Dani cling to her until the shakes in her thighs settle into the bed again.  _ I’ve got to wash the sheets again,  _ Jamie thinks offhandedly, feeling Dani against her leg. A smug smirk settles on her lips as she pulls back to look over Dani’s reaction. 

“That was…” Dani pants, she swallows and her throat feels dry. The room feels too hot, but yet she wants nothing more than to press more into the other figure in the bed. 

“Splendid?” Jamie offers to complete Dani’s review.

Dani’s nose scrunches, “No.” and she laughs as Jamie kisses her below her ear, tickling the skin there as she makes her giggle. “It was _mind-blowing_ .” Dani does feel butterflies kick her then, and she lets her palms wander down until they settle on Jamie’s chest. “I’ve never...” She looks at Jamie with a stubborn glare, a request for guidance. 

  
“Don’t worry ‘bout, Poppins,” Jamie shifts, and she grabs Dani’s hand in her own to lead it down and against her. It’s Jamie’s turn to gasp, though her noises aren’t as pitched and they drag against Dani’s neck. She thinks she can stay here forever, tucked into Jamie’s bed. “I’ll show you.” Jamie says, and she does just that. Until Dani’s fingers work by themselves, until Jamie’s hips are bearing down and she grabs Dani by her chin to kiss her  _ hard,  _ and Jamie comes along with the revelation that this - this here - is what Dani had been  _ missing  _ for so long. Like Jamie’s just an extension of her own self, a perfect matching piece of a long overdue puzzle.


End file.
